Stay with me
by Feux-follet
Summary: Anne is sick and a storm burst. Gil can't leave the Green Gables, and he can't leave her. He going to do everything to save Anne. English is my second language, be understanding please. RIP Jonathan Crombie
1. The disease

**Hello everyone, this is a story about Anne of Green Gables. I would thank** **thewanderlustmarauder because she really help me to continue stories in English. Good reading**

* * *

 _Correct by Lilies of Avonlea_

* * *

Chapter One

The disease

Anne looked out the window. She was lost in her daydreams. Marilla smiles, until Anne dropped her book on the floor.

"Anne, be careful, what are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry Marilla, I think I'm a little sick" Replied Anne.

Marilla straightened. Anne was like her daughter. If Anne was sick, it was like she herself was sick. She touched Anne's forehead.

"Anne has fever." She thought. The young woman looked at Marilla, and tried to smile.

"It's nothing, just a little rheum." She said to reassure her mother.

"Anne, go to bed, I'm going to call Gilbert. He's doctor, right?" She asked

"Marilla, don't do that, please! I say it's nothing, I just need to sleep a little" Exclaimed Anne

But Marilla would not listen. Anne went to bed. She was so tired. She couldn't remember where she was. She fell into a restless sleep.

Marilla ran to call Rachel, who lived next door. When Rachel came in she went straight to Anne's room. She was sleeping, but she had an incredible fever. Marilla was lucky when she arrived at Gilbert's house. He was inside, and when he learned Anne was sick, he grabbed his kit, and harnessed his horse. Marilla followed and they were off.

When they arrived, Gil hurried to go to Anne. She didn't know he was there. She was delirious. Gil auscultated her. When he looked up, he was so worried that Marilla began to panic. She couldn't be so bad!

"Marilla, I think she have a beginning of scarlet fever, we can do something, but I can't tell you if she can be cured, I don't know if she going to..."

He couldn't finish his sentence. Marilla nodded. Rachel put an arm around her. Gil continued:

"You have to leave this bedroom, I wouldn't want you to catch it"

Both women went downstairs. Rachel made coffee, and they drank it. Marilla had tears in her eyes and heart was in tatters. Anne was her daughter, the fever couldn't be so severe.

"She is going to be okay, Gilbert can do something." She thought.

Rachel looked out the window when a terrible storm burst. The noise was terrible.

Gilbert also heard the storm break. Anne, in her delirium, called, "Gil! Gil, where are you? You have to saved him! Saved him!"

"Anne?" He asked. Maybe she was woken up.

But, that was not the case. Anne was asleep dreaming about Matthew, who had been dead for many years. She was terrified, she relived the scene, when Matthew died in her arms. She screamed, she called, she cried, she struggled in Gilbert's arms.

'Anne, please, listen to me! It's me! Gil! Anne, wake up!'

But nothing could pull her of her nightmare. She fell in a strange sleep. Marilla appeared at the doors. She was worried. The storm was becoming increasingly violent.

"Gilbert, would you stay here? The storm won't be going away anytime soon. She asked.

"I won't going anywhere until that she is well." He answered.

"Would you like something?"

"Nothing, thank you. I'm so stupid." He said.

'Why do you saying that ?' Marilla was surprise

"I love her, and she might die before I ever get the chance to tell her."

"She knows you love her, Gilbert. But, it's so early for her. She's so young."

Gilbert gave her a sad smile. Marilla went downstairs again. She was so worried about Anne. If there was a chance for Anne, Marilla would do anything she could to help Gilbert save her. Rachel was still at the window.

"The storm is so fierce."

Marilla nodded. Meanwhile, Gilbert was looking at Anne. She was sleeping, but she continue to speak. her sentences were disjointed. Suddenly, she was crying. Gilbert, next to her, put her hand on her cheek. The young woman didn't react. She's far away in her own little world. Far away from the bedroom and far away from him.

Gil whispered, "Anne, you have to be fine, you have to pull through, for Marilla!"

And he added, "For me."

* * *

 **So ? Let me your review !**


	2. I promise to save you

**Hello ! Good reading**

* * *

 _ **Correcting by Lilies of Avonlea**_

* * *

 _Annefan : Thank you very much for your review, I hope you going to like this chapter :)_

 _Guest : Thank you also, I'm going to follow your advice ^^_

* * *

Chapter 2

"I promise to save you"

When you love someone, when this person is sick, you can have the impression than the world collapses. Gilbert Blythe had the same feeling when he saw Anne, lying in her bed, lost in a sleep without dreams. What she feeling now? Did she hear what he said to Marilla few minutes before? Where she was now?

Rachel Lynde, who couldn't stay more than five minutes without speaking, turned to Marilla with a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry Marilla, she's strong. She will pull through. Gilbert is an excellent doctor, he going to save her."  
Marilla,despite her faith that all would be well, said, "Rachel, I have a question. Do you comfort me because you believe I need it, or because you need to hide your anxiety?"

Her friend, looked sternly at her. If there was one thing you did not do with Rachel Lynde, it was doubt her sincerity.

" just want to reassure you. You have a very bad lot. But, if you do not need my help, I can remain silent. This will teach me to want to help."

Marilla sighed. Rachel Lynde was a friend, really, a support in some occasions, but when she began to chat like a magpie in hard situations, it was very difficult to keep her generally calm disposition. Both women became silent. On the outside, the wind intensified. An incredible amount of rain fell on Green Gables. When lightning tore through the sky it startled both women. Marilla got up.

Anne began crying just up stairs. Gilbert took his hands, hot with the fever. He whispered  
comforting things in hopes that it would sooth her.

"Marilla, I need a fresh water basin. If you have ice that would help as well, please" Declared Gil.

"How is she?" Asked Marilla while she was occupied with the ice and the basin.

"If you want the truth ... I'm terribly worried." Answered Gilbert taking the basin. "But I promise you, Marilla, I will do anything I can for her."

"I trust you, Gilbert." Whispered Marilla on the verge of tears.

Rachel, forgetting the little hassle a few minutes before, patted his shoulder. They were, all of them, alone in the face of this constatation. Anne was in danger.

Gilbert quickly sat back next to Anne. He wouldn't leave the love of his life alone. But it was worse than before. Anne's face was covered with red spots. Hier fever didn't rise, but it was still so high.

He put ice in a white cloth and afterwards, on Anne's forehead. She reacted by opening her eyes. But she didn't recognize anything. The fever altered her vision. She couldn't remember where she was. And, when Gilbert approached her, she exclaimed,  
"Who are you? Where I am? Marilla? Matthew! Where are you?"  
"Anne, calm down, it's me, Gil. You have scarlet fever, but I promise to save you, don't worry. Marilla is downstairs, with Rachel."

"And Matthew? Where is he? I don't see him. And I don't recognize you, where is Gil? Where are they all?"

Gilbert looked at Anne. She was lost, he had to reassure her. He put his hand on her shoulder, and he said

'Anne, I'm Gil, and ... and Marilla is just downstairs, okay? All is well."

He can't talk about Matthew. He was not on this earth, but if he said right now that he was dead that could put unnecessary grief on her shoulders. If she were to recover she needed to focus on the good that life held. No, he couldn't talk about Matthew.

The ice did nothing. Anne was back to a  
sleep void of any dreams. A half hour later, she was calmed. Gilbert approached. She opened her eyes slowly.

'"Anne?"

"Gil? Why are you here?" She asked.

"Do you remember you are sick?"

"No, I can't remember, but that would explain why I feel awful."

"Okay, it's nothing, I think you are safe now."

He posed his hand on her forehead. She trembled slightly. The fever, which had declined slowly just before, was up again. "Please, no." He thought. Gilbert closed his eyes. The scarlet fever had begun to gain the upper hand.

"Anne, listen to me. Your fever is rising."

"But, I don't feel that warm." She said worriedly.

"Anne, I don't think you understand. The fever is up, you are in... you…"

"I'm going to died?" She asked faintly.

"No!" Exclaimed Gil forcefully. "I would say, I don't know, but I promised to save you. I said I would, and I will not fail." He added more calmly

"Gil, if one day I did die, I want you promise me something else." Anne said

"What?"

"Promise me you will continue just as you always have."

"Anne!"

Gilbert was almost indignant. No, he couldn't continue. Anne looked at him. Her eyes shone with fever. She knew he may not want to, but he had to listen her. She didn't want to leave him with tears and sadness lingering, but smiles and laughs enough for the both of them.

* * *

 **So ? Thank you to Lilies of Avonlea again !**


	3. I can't continue alone, please help me

**Hello, merry Christmas for all ! Good reading ^^**

* * *

 ** _Correcting by Lilies of Avonlea, thanks to you_**

* * *

 _Annefan : That's nothing, thank you again to let me your review. I hope this chapter going to enjoy you :)_

 _Guest : Thank you very much for your review, I hope you going to like this one ^^_

* * *

Chapter 3

 _'I can't continue alone, please help me'_

Anne was looking to Gilbert when another bolt of lightning struck. She started. Gil approach of the window. Normally, at the bedroom window, it was easy to see Avonlea, but now Gilbert couldn't see anything. The sky was black as night, and the storm was as violent as the sea. Exactly like his feelings. He was torn between his love for Anne and the worry for her. He leaned his forehead against the window. It was so difficult.

Marilla looked at the clock. It was past seven o'clock. She stood up and began to prepare the dinner. Rachel approached since her wounded feelings did not undermine her good upbringing.

"I'm sorry Marilla, would you let me help with the dinner?"

Marilla looked at her friend. She was a little annoyed. But, she let her feelings aside and replied, "Thank you Rachel. If you would, you can prepare the salad."

With that the incident was closed. Both women cooked on peace save the feeling of anxiety. Marilla, brought meals upstairs. She open the door and she saw Gilbert, sitting against the wall, holding Anne's hands. He jumped when he saw Marilla.

"Euh ... I can ... I can explain …" He stammered.

"What ?" Replied Marilla repressing a smile.

"Euh .. nothing." said Gilbert looking down

"Anne isn't going to leave her bedroom, would you climb down and eat something?" asked Marilla.

Gilbert looked at Anne. She was sleeping. He could do nothing for the moment. And he knew Marilla wasn't going to give him the choice to stay. So he obeyed and follow Marilla. Rachel had set the table and she was waiting for them.

"So, how is she?" Rachel asked Gilbert.

"It's very strange. Sometimes she reacts as though she does not have a fever, and other moments she seems to have a very bad case of it." Answered Gilbert.

The both women were silent. They could imagine the turmoil that Gilbert must be in. Indeed, they knew that Gilbert had loved Anne for a very long time, but they also knew that Anne wouldn't marry him, because she want to be free of the expectations and preserved woes of being someone's wife. If someone had asked to Marilla what she thought about that, she would have responded that Anne was a young woman and she had time. At the same time however, she would acknowledge that Anne have to consider Gilbert's proposal. He was so in love with her, and she can't imagine passed all Anne living in Green Gables, with her dreams and her misconception of love forever condemning her to spinsterhood or a loveless marriage.

Gilbert ate his bowl of soup and when he finished it, he put it in the sink to be washed. After he excused himself, he went upstairs to Anne. She was looking at the window standing up, but she was putting much of her weight on the windowsill.

"Anne? What are you doing? You going to catching the death here!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Gil, before I ... no, I'm not going to die but ... can you listen to me?" Anne asked, looking up at him

"I will hear what you have to say, but first you are going to return in your bed."

"No, please, Gil, listen to me, it's very important! Just a few minutes before I was sleeping again, you did not answer me. So please, if I die, continue your life?"

Anne's words took Gilbert's breath away.

"No Anne, I can't promise you that." Gil answered.

No he could never do that, because if she died, he would be a shell of himself. He would be a dead man walking until he followed her.

"I can't do that, you're my chance, my life, my love. I can't let you die! So now, go to your bed, and try to heal."

And Gilbert left the young women, upset in her bedroom, and went in the corridor. He sighed, tried to calm down by saying that she going to be safe. If she did not love him, he could leave Avonlea. It was not a problem. He could live with a broken heart if he knew she was safe, healthy, and happy here.

Suddenly, he heard a desperate and pained shout. Anne. He ran into her room. She was screaming. He rushed for her. Anne sobbed now, but she kept her hands on her head.

"Anne? Anne!" He exclaimed

"I can't continue alone, please help me. It won't go away. The pain in my head." She  
said loudly. 

"Anne, I'm here. I won't let you go through this alone. I won't let you go."

* * *

 **So ? What do you think about this chapter ?**


	4. Do not go away from me

**Hello everyone, happy new year, I wish you all the happiness of the world :) Good reading !**

* * *

 _ **Correcting by Lilies of Avonlea, thank you very much for your help :D**_

* * *

 _Annefan : No, but Anne does not want to confess that she loves him ^^ Thank you very much :)_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Do not go away from me"

Gilbert went downstairs. Marilla was up, but Rachel was sleeping in the guest room. Marilla was looking at Anne's book. The last she had read. Just before her illness. A tear ran down her cheek. Anne. Her daughter. Her little girl. She remember her arrival on Green Gables. Matthew, who loved the young girl like his real daughter from the minute he saw her. And herself, who couldn't mask her love for long.

Gilbert was a little uncomfortable witnessing Marilla's pain. Not knowing what to do, he cleared his throat. Marilla jumped off her chair, a little embarrassed, but she quickly recovered.

"It's about Anne." Said Gil.

"What happened?" Asked Marilla.

"She needs more treatment, I have to contact the specialist, in Carmody." He answered quickly.

"What?"

Marilla collapsed on a chair, stricken by Gilbert's revelations. The young doctor approached Marilla, and took a chair next to her.

"Marilla, I know it's very difficult, but I can't hide the truth. I'm sorry." He added, hiding his tears.

The woman looked at Gilbert. She was not alone in her pain.

"It's raining, you have to take a hotter mantle." She shoved the clothes in the wardrobe. Shaking an old coat, she added "You can take this one .. It was Matthew's coat"

"Marilla, I can't ..." Began Gil, looking with respect at the cloth

"Why not? If you don't take this one, I promise you, you're not making it one meter outside without it. Take it, Gilbert, please"

The young doctor, slowly, took the coat proffered by Marilla. He opened the door. The scene he could see was frightening. The rain, the storm, lightening mingled in the night with scary noises. Gil stealed himself before running to the cart and starting at full speed. Marilla stayed at the door a few minutes after his departure. She was a little worried for him, for many reasons, but for some reason, she was sure he going to come back safe and sound.

She closed the door and went back to sit on the chair, in the kitchen. She wasn't going to see Anne. Firstly because Gilbert had forbidden it, and secondly because she knew she was too distraught to do anything. She heard Rachel, in the room next to the kitchen, snoring loudly. The storm continued to rage outside.

The rain dripped on Gilbert as he rode. He couldn't see anymore than a few meters in front of him. The light in his lantern teetered dangerously, and he know that if he made a wrong move, it would fall off and break. Suddenly, he saw the lights of Carmody. Minutes later, he was just in front of doctor's house. He pounded at the door. It opened by the doctor himself, confused.

"Doctor Blythe? What are you doing here, at this late hour and in all this rain?" He inquired.

"I need your help, it's for a patient. Scarlet Fever. She's in serious condition, I can't save her on my own" Said Gilbert

The other doctor, Dr. Lewis, took his kit and followed him immediately. Gilbert brought up the horses and Dr. Lewis put on his cap. The journey seemed very long for Gil. When they arrived in front of Marilla's house, the woman exited. The both doctors jumped out of the horse drawn buggy and ran in Green Gables. Marilla had prepared coffee, but Gil, didn't take time to drink any and went upstairs. Doctor Lewis, after he had thanked Marilla for the coffee, followed Gilbert and went to Anne.

When the both doctors entered into her bedroom, she didn't move. Lewis took her temperature, her pulse and continued in this tests. When he finally looked up, he was not optimistic.

"Her condition is very serious, I don't know if we can save her."

Lewis return on downstairs to tell Marilla. Gil, stayed alone with Anne, and took her hands sighing.

"Do not go Anne. Stay with me, I can't let you go now!"

And the young doctor, forgetting all the world, looked at Anne and began to cry. He was vulnerable and despairing. Dr. Lewis had more experience and knew when a patient had little chance of making it, but how could Anne not have a chance when she was so vivid and full of life in his memories?

Marilla, a little worried for Gilbert, went up the stairs. She opened Anne's bedroom door, and, staying on the corridor, she could see Gilbert crying. She could measure his despair, and his love for Anne. Why couldn't her daughter see that Gilbert loved her? Why did she refused to see the truth? Why did she refuse happiness, love? Eventually, Marilla arrived at the conclusion that Anne's disease was for that, so Anne could finally know how much Gilbert loved her.

* * *

 **So, what do you think about this chapter ? Let me your reviews !**


	5. I missed you

**Hi, I'm sorry for this late, good reading**

* * *

 _ **Correcting by Lilies of Avonlea, thank you very much for your help**_

* * *

 _Annefan : Thank you very much, but I'm very sorry for this late, I've some exams and other things for the next year to do than I can't published. I hope you're going to like this one :)_

* * *

Chapter 5

"I missed you"

When the sun rise in front of Green Gables; it had surprised Marilla. The night had been long. Rachel opened Marilla's bedroom door, smiling at her friend. She had a few more hours of sleep than Marilla, which was evident in the lack of bags under her eyes.

"How are you Marilla?" Rachel asked.

"I'm very tired. I stayed awake all night. At least Doctor Lewis is here for Anne, now..." Marilla replied.

Rachel, after this announcement, lost her smile. Her face showed her worry, and her love for Anne She couldn't support the idea of a world without Anne.

"Marilla, it cannot be so desperate? They're going to save her. I know it. What has the doctor said?" Rachel asked.

The other woman kept silent. Desperate? Yes it was. Hopeless? Perhaps not. She couldn't know if both doctors could save her daughter,

Meanwhile, Gilbert and Doctor Lewis were in the corridor. Anne was sleeping and they didn't want to wake her. Doctor Lewis was just looking at Gilbert, who was terribly worried about Anne. Suddenly, Lewis said gravely:

"Doctor Blythe, I know who she is to you. But I also know that you seem very tired and need more rest."

Gilbert raised his head, a little unworthy "Doctor Lewis!" He exclaimed

The other man smiled a little "Gilbert, I know you are a great doctor, I know how hard you work, but you're not invincible."

Gilbert didn't reply. He knew that Doctor Lewis was right and he needed to sleep, but he couldn't leave Anne alone. At that moment Marilla arrived upstairs. She masked her worry and she proposed that they ate breakfast. Lewis declined her offer and went back to Anne's bedroom. Gilbert, silent, looked at Marilla. He felt so useless, so unnecessary to Anne. Marilla understood that he was very tired and despondent. She urged him on downstairs to eat a breakfast worthy of the name. But Gilbert didn't touch his food, even the cake that he normally loved. He couldn't take his mind off Anne.

"Gilbert, you have to eat if you don't want to catch it." Marilla said

"I can't, not when Anne is so ill." He replied. "I can't seem to do anything right by her."

"Why do you say that? I know you do everything you can for her, don't be stupid!" Marilla growled "Eat now, and go to sleep. Don't let me catch you disobeying me."

Gilbert nodded and tried to eat something. The storm had gone, and the road was muddy. Rachel appeared at that moment. She was on the outside, and her dress was soiled with mud.

"I think that the sun going to be here all day, and it is very warm. Gilbert? How is Anne "

When Rachel called his name, Gilbert raised his head, but he lowered it just after. He was terribly embarrassed to talk to Rachel, she just was always talking. He could assumed all things but not face to Rachel. Marilla took the embarrassment when she said

"Rachel, have you seen if the garden was ravaged? Gilbert, if you would, take the bed in the guest bedroom." She added taking her friend's arm. Both women left house to see how the storm damaged the garden. Gilbert ran upstairs and after he talked with Lewis, he entered. What he saw just nailed him on site. Anne, sitting up, was looking at him

"Anne!" He exclaimed.

"Gilbert, what hair you have" She said laughing

"Make fun, make fun." He said between laugh and tears. More seriously, he had "Anne, I missed you, how are you?"

"Better, thank you." She said

"Anne." Gilbert sighed, relieved

The young girl was smiling. She was very tired, but she was full happiness to be alive, and to see Marilla ... and Gil. He also looked tired, and in a moment of intense joy to see the world, Anne did something incredible. She held out her arms to Gil. Surprised, Gilbert couldn't believe his luck and happiness. He hugged her, remembering how the night was difficult, how he believed that he was going to loose Anne, and he hugged her tighter.

"I waited for this moment for so long." He exclaimed

"I know ... " Anne said. "Gil, I saw the world like a magical place, it's like I'm a fairy who wakes up after a very long spell." She added

"You are my fairy Anne." Gilbert said

Anne smiled, and she saw at the window the sun, she fell to sleep. Gilbert exited the bedroom silently, and after he ran downstairs, he exclaimed face to Marilla, Rachel and Lewis "She's cured l!"

Doctor Lewis ran on upstairs to saw at his eyes the miracle. He backs to downstairs to confirm this great news, but with more precautions. In fact, it may be the calm before the storm...

* * *

 **So ? Am I forgiven ? Be careful to the last sentence ... and I said nothing more ;)**


	6. After Anne wake up, you have to ask her

**Hello everyone, I hope this chapter enjoying you :)**

* * *

 _Annefan : I'm sorry but I don't understand what you mean when you say ''Cliffhanger''. Thank you very much, you don't know how your review and the beginning of it enjoy me, I'm very reassure than I don't be next to the story :) Good reading !_

* * *

 ** _Correcting by Lilies of Avonlea_**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Now and forever"

On upstairs, Marilla made tea and Gilbert, more quiet than before, talks with Rachel. Lewis reassure Marilla and they takes a little time after night's events. But before they finished their tea, somebody knocks at the door. Marilla open and saw Davy and the neighbor, a little annoyed.

"What happened?" Marilla asked

"I can supervise Dora without problem, but him, I'm sorry Marilla I can't. He just made a fuss to see Anne" Neighbor explained

"Marilla, where is Anne? Did she dead? Explained me !" The young boy exclaimed

"Davy, are you serious? I know it's not easy, but it's not a reason to do that, do you understand Davy Keith?" Marilla said severely

The young boy, who don't cares about the poor neighbor and just wanted to see Anne, escape into the house. When he saw Gilbet, he ran to him

"Gilbert, how is Anne? Explain me! She going to die, like my uncle? Explain me! She going to fly on the sky, like she wants? Can I follow her? Explain me!"

"Davy, calm down!" Gilbert said laughing."She's on good condition, doctor Lewis can tell you that" He add

Davy ran to the other doctor to know if he could went to the upstairs, saw Anne. The doctor, after a little hesitation, gave his agreement. Before Marilla could catches Davy and gave him to the neighbor, he ran and, without knocking at the door, he entered on Anne's bedroom. The young woman was sleeping. He jump on her bed and on the same time he exclaimed "Anne, wake up! Learn me to fly, Anne! Wake up Anne!"

But Anne didn't react. Davy, a little annoyed, shook her vigorously. But he hadn't results. Davy, disappointed, went to downstairs. Gilbert saw him and he was a little surprised to saw the young boy quickly.

"Davy? Did Anne told you to exit of her bedroom?" He asked amused

"She doesn't said anything because she wouldn't wake up" Davy replied

Nobody laughing after Davy's declaration. Gilbert and Lewis ran to upstairs, worried about Anne. Rachel, who didn't moved, tooks Davy and they went to the other side of the house, the farm side. Marilla, staid alone, fall on a chair. One time Anne is safe and after she's dying, what nightmare she's doing ? That's not possible. She cannot be ... no...

Gilbet and Lewis were on Anne's bedroom. She didn't react when they trying to woke up her. Gilbert looks at Lewis. For the first time, he saw the other doctor worried. The both heard Davy scream after Anne on the garden. They looked at each other. Finnally, Lewis said " If at midday she's on this state, we'll nothing to add. Gilbert, the situation is desperate, and I can't imagine the issue."

"I know, doctor, I know. But we have to try everything for her, it's our job, and she's my angel, I can't let her go" Gilbert answered

"I promise you that we will doing everything than we can" Said the doctor

During all the morning, the both doctors did everything they could to saved Anne. The young woman was fall on a sleep and didn't know about the agitation around her. She's lost...

Davy was anoying. Indeed, he didn't understand where was Anne, because she didn't answered him before, and she's not on the sky. At this moment, Gilbert exited of the house. When he saw the young boy, he approach: "Are you okay, Davy?"

"No, because I've not finding Anne" Davy replied

"She's sleeping on her bed, doesn't you saw her?" Gilbert asked, surprising

"Yes, but she doesn't replied me. Gilbert, can I ask you something?" Davy replied, raising his eyes to Gilbert

"Yes, absolutely, what do you want?"

"After Anne wake up, you have to ask her."

"Ask her what?" Gilbert questioned

"Her hand" Davy replied, very seriously and quietly

"Her ... but, Davy, I would marry her, but she wouldn't, for the moment, and I don't know..." Gilbert responds

"I know she want also marry you, but she's so on her dreams to see what she really wants" Davy said

Gilbert looked at the boy, next to him. Did the truth was said by children? The young doctor didn't replied but staid with Davy. the young boy, forgotten his moment of asking, would play to indians. Just at the moment where Gilbert going to said yes, Lewis exit of the house. His face was strange, like if he was victim of a spell. Gilbert, worried for Anne, ran to him

"It's ... how she is?"

"How? How? But, my boy, that's a miracle!" Lewis replied

"Gilbert, don't forget what I asked you" Davy intervened

"Believe me, I'm not going to forget that, Davy"

And before Lewis return of his surprise, Gilbert was next to Anne, with Marilla, tears on her eyes.

"Marilla" Anne called weakly

"I'm here my darling, oh you can't know how I'm worried about you. But you have the talent to catch everything impssible, i know you. Oh I'm very reassure for you Anne, and for one time I'm not going to mask you my feelings"

Anne, who also have tears pearling on her eyes, smiles. Marilla, reassure about his daughter, go to downstairs and prepare a cake than she kept the secret. Anne, alone with Gilbert on her bedroom, smiles to him

"Thank you for everything, I'll never going to forget that"

"Justly, Davy asked me something about you" Gilbert said, uncomfortable

"I thinks it's the same thing he asked me one week later" Anne replied

"Anne, would you ... would you consider this possibility?" Gilbert asked

"Of course I can, and more, Gilbert Blythe, I accept this proposition" Anne declared

Gilbert raise his eyes to the young women. She's smiling again, and the happiness she feels made her eyes shine.

"Can i kiss you?" Gilbert asked

"I doesn't see a slate on this bedroom, so I can imagine than you kiss me without dangers" Anne laughing

And Gilbert kissed her, passionately. Just few hours he believes than Anne going to dead, and know she's on his arms, fragile and strong at the same time. And she's his fiancee. The day than he hopes since many years, since the slate, in fact, is come. It's come with a smile, a sun, a girl and a boy who waiting this moment with eagerness. It's come.

"Do you think I can get up now?" Anne asked

"No, you are a little weak, I wouldn't than you catch an other sick" Gil replied

"Well, can you call Davy?" Anne said

Gilbert nodded and just few minuts after, Davy Keith, happy like a king, entered and declared to Anne "I know all, and I'm very happy! Anne, do you know, without me you were not a couple at this time. Anne, after your wedding, to you going to left Green Gables? Explained me what you are doing without me, and with Gilbert! Oh, Anne, one day, did I'm going to become an uncle? Did I?"

"Davy, let us the time, and come here, I would tell you a story" Anne replied, laughing

"A story of what?" Davy asked

"Our story, my dear"

* * *

 **Well, did this chapter enjoying you ? I will published the last chapter during my holidays, this week. See you later !**


	7. Epilogue

**Hi everyone, how are you today? I hope than this chapter going to enjoy you, good reading!**

* * *

 _Guest : Hi! Thanks for your reviews, I'm sorry if you think than it's sadness, I hope than this chapter is a little more enjoying^^_

 _Annefan: I'm so glad to read your reviews everytime :) the slate is important for me, on the story ^^ And thank you for your explications, they were clear and I understand all :)_

* * *

Epilogue

Anne was reinstated on a short time. The love that she feels gave her wings. She smile all the time, to Davy, to Marilla, to Rachel, and to Gil. The young doctor found the sleep and peace. His angel was safe, it's all who cost. Doctor Lewis, who had nothing more to do on Green Gables, backs to his home, smiling face to this love. Davy, happy to be the instigator of that, to what he thoughts, at least, didn't lost a moment to call backs that. Marilla was secretly enjoy about what she hopes since quite long time. On a word, the calm was backs on the little house.

One day, on the evening, Gilbert arrived on Green Gables. Even if Anne assured than she's on good conditions, he staid careful. This evening, he found Anne in front of the house, playing with Davy.

"You can't know how I'm glad to find you here, my darling" He exclaimed

"And you can't know how I'm happy to be here" Anne replied, smiling

She ran to his arms and kissed him. The young doctor squeezed her on his arms. Davy, who could accept to loose Anne because her wedding, couldn't however accept to loose her before

"Anne, you promise me you will playing here all the day!" He grumbled

"Davy, please, I'm here since this morning" She said, imploring

"I've an idea, Davy. I'll examine Anne, and just after, we backs to play with you one hour, would you?" Gilbert asked

Davy looking at the doctor. He finally agreed with a nod. The both young persons went to upstairs. After his examine, Gil looked up to Anne. She's on a white dress, her hair were untied. Her eyes gleamed on the sunlight.

"Anne..." He began

"Yes?"

"I...Well, you're in good condition" He achieved, blushing like a schoolboy

"Gil..."

And before he moved, she hugged him.

"Anne, during your sick, I believed than I'm going to lost you, and you are here, you can't know how I'm happy"

The young girl peeled off him, smiling. She feels happiness from the dephts of her soul, the world was for her beautiful, she just flying on the joy. Today, she exactly feel the Love, who about she dreamed when she was more young.

"We have to go down, if not Davy going to screamed" She said, smiling quietly

They exited of the bedroom and, to their surprise, they found Davy who listening since the beginning at the door

"Davy Keith, explain me quickly what you are doing" Anne explained

"I just would listening Love, Anne, not more"

"Not more?" Gilbert repeated

"Not more" Davy assured

* * *

 **It's a short ending, I know, but I wouldn't fall on a marshmallow ending, I hope than you understand. And I hope also find you on an other story about Anne of Green Gables :) Thank you very much for your support, see you again!**


	8. Annefan

_Specially for Annefan_

 _Thanks for following my story during all the time I've posted it. I hope than the next story I'm writing about this couple will enjoying you. Your last review was extremely genial, thanks for it and for all before !_


End file.
